Greg's Surprise Part II
by GRACgirl4eva
Summary: It's the second part to Greg's Surprise Part I obviously! But Um i'm not totally sure what's gonna happen so we'll see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
I called down to my friend Jaimie's room down the hall, of the hotel. "Hey do you want to go get our food shopping done?"  
"Yeah, I'll tell Matt and be down there in a minute."  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for ya." "Ok bye." She answered and hung up. "Greg, I'm going shopping with Jaimie. Do you need anything while I'm there?" "No, get whatever. Just come back to me." He said kissing my forehead. "Why would I not?" I asked walking to the door. "Because you love Jaimie more then me!" He said as I opened the door. "Haha. Greg you're so funny. I bet you 10 bucks Keng doesn't love me more then you." "Yeah hun. Give me a break. Are you sure you don't want anything?" "Yes, I'm sure. Be gone. Just bring back good stuff." He said pushing me out the door. "Ok, love you. We'll be back soon." "Alright." He said kissing me. Jaim and I went to do our shopping. When we got back about an hour later we walked over to Mills Falls with the guys. "For lunch there's a pizza place up one floor and a café on the top floor. And there's other places around." I said. "Do any places have Lobster?" Matt asked. "Oh Lobster. Can it be in a roll?" I asked. "Yeah sure!" He answered me licking his lips. "I know just the place. But we have to drive there." "Fine with me." He said waiting to cross the street again. When we got across the street and headed to my car someone in a green truck pulled up behind my car. I jumped in the car and left Greg, Matt and Jaimie standing beside it. Jaimie walked over to the passengers, side door, window and started talking. The person got out of the car and was like, "Hi, you must be Matt!" "No actually, I'm Greg and that's Matt." "Oh, I'm Travis, Jaimie's cousin." He answered shaking Matt's hand. "Aren't you with Kendra?" He asked. My eyes grew wide, while sitting in the car. "Yeah..." Jaimie said looking at the car and pushing on the trunk. "Kendra, what are you doing in there, someone's looking for you!" Greg said coming to the door. "Oh I was looking for something that fell on the floor. Sorry." I said getting out of the car. "Oh, Travis, what are you here for?" "Oh, I'm here for moto-X. You should come watch. Hell I can get the 4 of you in if you'd like! Just call down to my room. It's room 133 I think. I I'll catch you later to tell you if I'm right." He answered me. "A-alright." I said. "We'll catch you later!" Greg, Matt, Jaimie and I got into the car when Travis went inside to check in. We were driving and I looked at Jaimie and was like, "I can't believe that just happened. You knew he was going to be here didn't you?" "No." She answered smiling. "Yes, Kendra, I knew Stewy was going to be there, and I told him I was in room 135 and you were in room 133!" I said pulling into Tamarack. "Nooo." She said laughing. "Yessss." I said as Greg took my hand. "I want a big one how much is it?" Matt asked changing the subject. "Like $11, but we can put it on one order and pay together." I answered. "Alright sounds good. Hi, we'll have 4 jumbo lobster rolls." Greg said. "Ok anything to drink?" she asked. "I'll have a Mellow Yellow." I said. "Me too." Greg and Jaimie said. I'll have a Coke." Matt said. "Always have to be different!" Greg stated. "That'll be $52." The girl said. "You girls go sit down we got this." Matt said. Greg just winked. Jaimie and I sat down and waited. I looked at Jaimie and said, "I can't believe you told Ch-Travis..." "Charles? 1st loves last longer then you thought! Huh Keng?" Jaimie said as Greg sat down. "No I wasn't going to say Charles, but seeing as you brought him up, Charles always told me 3rd times a charm!" I said kissing Greg. "And isn't that the truth?" He asked pulling me close to him. "The two of you make me sick!" Matt said. "All mushy." "Oh, don't tell them that, they'll turn mushy right here. Just because you said that." Jaimie said. "You think that makes you sick you kiss Jaimie when you arrive, when you go to bed, and when you leave. That's it. You two can both be more lovable toward each other." I said. "Yeah I mean you've been dating for a year or so! Come on." Greg added. "Kiss her." I said. "What?" Matt asked putting a fork full of lobster roll in his mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Kiss her. Come on you know you want to!" I said.  
"Only if Greg kisses you first!" Matt said.  
"Wow you say that as if it's never happened before!" I said.  
"Me, kiss Kendra? Nah, that can't be rushed. I'll do it when the time comes." Greg said looking at me. "Ok times come. I can't stand it anymore."  
"Ok, ok, ok... I said kiss, not grope! I mean come on. There's little kids around here."  
"So they'll do it when they're older." Greg stated.  
"Yeah so let them learn it when their that old." Matt said.  
"My God Matt, you're so worry some. Kiss her and get it over with already. And stop complaining." I said. Finally he kissed her.  
"Hey I was just wondering, did Charles ever say good things come in small packages? Because my good thing came in a small petite package!" Greg said kissing my check, and taking his trash to the trashcan.  
"Hey," I said when he came back. "Can we go driving after this?"  
"Yes when Matt and Jaimie are done eating." He said as I got rid of my trash.  
"No really!" I said putting my arms around his neck, leaning on his back and kissing him. "Yes really!" He said pulling me into his lap. "Well I'm done, what about you Matt?" "Huh... yeah I guess." "Well if your not just say so!" I said. "We can wait." "No, no. I'm set really. Let's go." "Alright. I'ma race you all and kick some ass." I said getting in the car. "Oh yeah, riiight. I'm gonna kick butt." Jaimie said. "Nah. I'ma kick ass, and beat you all by a lap." Greg said. "No my bet is on Kendra." Matt said. "You're not going to race?" I asked him. "Yeah of corse I am but I know I'm not going to do that good." He answered. "Oh, um... ok." When we got there we went in, paid, and picked our cars, then this person came up behind me. "I'm going to beat you Kendra, watch your back." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I turned around to see Travis standing there. "Yeah, riiight. Wanna bet on it?" I asked.  
"Nah I'm good. Maybe we can bet on something else. Later, I've got some asses to kick at racing."  
"You wish." I yelled back. The light went green and I had the lead. He thought her could get ahead of me, but he stayed behind me the whole time. Greg started to get ahead of me but I moved ahead. In the end Jaimie beat us all, and Matt was right about finishing last. Because Jaimie won she owed us all an icecream, so we went and did that. She asked Travis if he wanted to join us, but he said he had to go get Roger at the hotel so they could go to practice.  
"Oh Roger is with you?" I asked looking at Jaimie.  
"Yeah why?"  
"Just a question. Hey you want to play Frisbee out on the grass tonight? Jaim and I can get one. Then the 4 of us can meet the 2 of you outside tonight!" I said.  
"Yeah sure. You pick up a Frisbee and I'll get drinks."  
"Alright." I said walking to the car with Greg.  
"Kendra..." Jaimie said. "I cannot believe you just did that."  
"Don't forget to flick your wrist Jaimie." I said getting into the car.  
"Where are we going now?" Matt asked.  
"Back to the hotel to relax?" Greg asked.  
"Sounds good to me." I said.  
"Good, because we're gonna talk."  
"Why, what'd I do now?"  
"Nothing. I love you!"  
"I know. I love you too. But what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just wanna talk."  
"Ok."  
"Well I'm gonna go to sleep." Matt said.  
"I'm gonna take a bath. Have you checked out the bathtub? It's huge!" Jaimie added.  
"Really? You know, I was told you can call down to the front office and they'll make it a hot tub, so you can have your own private hot tub!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well if that's true guess where we're gonna do our talking!" Greg said getting out of the car. "I'll ask then if it's true on our way in!"  
"Ok you do that hun... And I'll meet you up in our room!" I said.  
"Alright." He answered walking over to the desk.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes. I was told that if we talked to the front desk we could get our baths turned into hot tubs. I was just wondering if that was true."  
"It depends sir. What room are you in?"  
"I'm in room 134."  
"Oh yes Mr. Raposo we can fix that for you. I'll send someone up right away." The guy at the desk stated.  
"Anytime, if you need anything else just call down here and ask for Max."  
"Alright thanx Max." Greg said walking back up to our room. "Kendra, whoever told you that was right. Someone is coming up in a second to fix it."  
"Really? Cool." I said walking out of the bedroom.  
"Ahh, new bathing suit?"  
"Mmm hmmm. Definitely." He said, as there was a knock on the door.  
"Hi, I'm here to fix the bath tub." "Yeah, yeah come in." The guy went into the bathroom, and no sooner did he go in he came out. "All set." "Really that fast?" I asked. "Yes mam!" he said. "Wow, thanx." I said and handed him a 20. "You're welcome." He said leaving. "Hun, it's fixed." "Really, that fast?" "Yeah, I'm getting in and starting it." "No, don't get in til it's full." "Why?" "Because. Turn it on, then come lie on this bed with me for a minute. Then we can get in when it's full." "Oh." I answered running into the bathroom to turn on the water. I went into the bathroom and sat on the bed. "What's up?" "Nothing." He said pulling me down next to him. "Yes, there's something wrong." I said looking into his eyes. "Tell me. Please?" "There's nothing wrong. Don't look at me like that." He said turning from my eyes. "Alright, that's it. I don't understand you. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I mean when you picked me up at home we were cool, but then we get here and... OMG. It's not because. It is isn't it?" I said. "You don'... I mean... Me and... No way. When I was just in High School yeah, I wish, but no. He hung out with the popular freshman. Not me. He wouldn't even give me the time of day. Maybe look at me once in a while but not in front of his freshman "girlfriends"." "What do you mean, popular?" "Popular. Like Lauren Douglas. Damn what I would have given to be her freshman year. But if I was her I would have given a little more respect to the people I didn't call my friends. Even if I didn't like them." I said. "Then why is he here?" "Didn't you hear. Moto-X. What a kwinky dink it was the same week. I mean come on. You think I set this up. Don't you?" I asked. "No. Well. What... Nooo." He said holding my face in his hands. "Why would you think I thought that?" "Because of the way your acting." I said holding back tears. "Baby. Don't cry. Come on we'll go get in the tub, and talk about this." He said taking my hand. He helped me into the tub. "Wow this really feels like a hot tub." He said getting in. Finally he sat down and made me sit in his lap. "Hun. I don't want you to think that I set this up. Jaimie told him what room I was in, but other then that he still would have come here." I said turning around to face him. "I know baby. It's just weird." He answered. "Why? We're just friends!" I said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get I'll go see who it is." I said wrapping a towel around my waist. "Hey." The voice said as I opened the door. "I was afraid your boyfriend would open the door." "Nah he's in the bathtub. Well hot tub right now." I said. "What's up?" "I was just gonna tell you I talked to Roger about tonight. And he said sure. But right now we're both going to take a nap. And I got the drinks. So we'll see you outside around... 8:30?" He said. "Yeah sure, sounds good." I said. "Alright. Want me to tell Jaimie?" "Nah. I can we still have to go get a Frisbee!" I answered. "Alright. Then you'll tell her." "Yeah. Go get some rest. We don't want you falling asleep playin' Frisbee." I joked laughing. "Don't worry I wouldn't fall asleep playin' Frisbee. Because then I'd have to sleep under the stars. And I've only done that with one girl that meant something to me!" He said. "I'd kiss you but I think Greg in there would get mad, and not let me see you any more. But I'll see you tonight. 8:30 no later." He said walking into his room. "Kendra Anne. Your just gonna stand there and do nothing?" Jaimie asked coming out of her room. "What can I do? Go tell Matt you'll be back soon. We're going to get that Frisbee." "Alright." She said going to tell Matt. "Hun. I'm going to get the Frisbee with Jaimie, while I have it on my mind. I'll be back soon." I said putting shorts over my bathing suit bottom. "Alright." He said coming out of the bathroom. "I'll wait for you to come back. Then I'll get back in again." He said kissing me. "Alright. Don't leave this room. Unless you're going to see Matt. K?" "Alright!" "Promise?" I asked double-checking. "Promise now go!" He said kissing me again. "I love you." "I love you too!" I said closing the door behind me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What now?" Jaimie asked me.  
"I don't know. Did you hear the whole conversation?" I asked her.  
"No just the last part where he said you meant something to him. You know..." she said.  
"I know what you're going to say. 'My mom and I told you. You just never believed us.' But I did believe you. And it hurts me now that I never acted on my feelings. And I guess it hurts him the same way. And if Greg wasn't so protective I might do something about it."  
"So tell Greg that you need space. Break it off for a while. Know what I mean?"  
"No way. I can't do that. I love him. And plus Amanda says she thinks he's gonna purpose to me soon. Isn't it great I'm so close to his sisters?" I stated paying for 2 Frisbees.  
"Yeah sure. What are you going to do about Travis though?" She asked.  
"Well I'll have to talk to him and tell him what I told you in the car." I said.  
"Oh and that's gonna go over smooth. Kendra you can't break his heart."  
"I already have. And it's broken mine too. But that's just the way love goes I guess. I mean I always trusted that quote; A guy and a girl can be just Friends,..." I said.  
"but at one time or another, one of them will fall for the other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe... just maybe... forever." We finished together.  
"But it's not like that Keng." She said following me down the hallway.  
"Then how is it Jaimie? Shit happens alright. I can't help the fact that I love two guys but am dating one." I yelled turning to face her.  
"No Kendra it's like this; save the pictures, because they don't change the people in them do." She stated and walked into her room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"FUCK!" I screamed kicking the door to my room.  
"What's wrong baby?" Greg asked opening the door.  
"Nothing move out of my way." I said throwing the Frisbees' on the floor. Taking off my shorts and locking myself in the bathroom.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I heard Greg ask from outside the bathroom.  
"Nothing nevermind you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone." I screamed. I heard Greg leave the room.  
"Jaimie what's going on? Greg's here he wants to talk to you." Matt said.  
"Yeah well I have nothing to say to him so show him back to his room." She yelled.  
"Jaimie, Kendra locked herself in our bathroom!" Greg said.  
"Does it look like I fuckin' care?" She asked walking over to him. "Now here's the door there's your room. GO!" Matt & Greg shrugged their shoulders. Travis came out of his room and started talking to Greg.  
"Yeah something happened between Kendra & Jaimie, and Kendra locked herself in our bathroom, and Jaimie just won't talk." Greg said.  
"Mind if I give it a try. I mean just to talk to Kendra. I think I might know what's bothering her."  
"Yeah man be my guest and if she lets you in there you're on the top of my list." Greg said.  
"Cool thanx."  
"Yeah." Greg said letting him in the room.  
"Kendra, it's Travis can I come talk to you?" he asked me through the door.  
"No I want to be alone. Go away." I screamed.  
"Kendra.... Member at Jaimie's birthday party when we were plain' Frisbee. Jaimie was talking to Linda and she got really mad and she started crying. Then that other girl told you what was wrong..."  
"Yeah Kate. And I tried to talk to Jaimie but she just glared at me."  
"Then you came over to me and Roger... What did I tell you?" he asked me.  
"You said that you thought I was the coolest girl there because I wasn't complaining." I answered.  
"And then later on that night, by the fire..." He started. I opened the door, pulled him in and closed it, then locked it.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"What do you mean. I wasn't going to say anything, unless you did."  
"He knows nothing happened so you don't have to make it sound like something did!" I said playfully punching him.  
"Hey you're the one that's avoiding him and I think I know why."  
"Why, Mr. Hot shot? Why?"  
"Because of me." I froze. "You know I'm right. I mean come on I don't want to break up you and your boyfriend. Though if I did that, I could have you." He said.  
"Hey, ok enough." I said laughing.  
"You know it's true. But I don't want this," he said pointing from me to him. "to be a problem with him." He said pointing out the door.  
"And it won't be. I think Greg likes you." I said getting in his face.  
"And I still like you! I mean and I really like him, he's cool. I should be going." He said getting ready to walk out. Then he stopped, turned around, walked over to me. Then he kissed me, and ran out of my room.  
"What was that all about?" Greg asked me.  
"He k-k-kissed me." I replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I've been out of State and or away from a computer with Internet service for a little while. Also I've had some family issues so if some of the Chapters don't seem to go together just E-mail me or find some way to tell me and I'll try to fix them! Kengy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Greg just stared at me as if he didn't know what to say. Then he said, "Did you like it?"  
"Greg! What kind of question is that?" I asked glaring at him.  
"I don't know sorry hun." He said coming over to me and hugging me.  
"It's ok... I know you didn't mean it. Have you called Lauren lately to find out how she's doing?"  
"Yeah I called her while you and Jaimie were out getting the Frisbees'." He answered. "She says hi to you and she also says that she's having a lot of fun on tour with Aaron and his band. She got to meet his family and she gets to meet Nick when she goes down to Florida to perform!"  
"Lucky!" I said.  
"Yeah I know. He we could meet her down there and get to meet Aaron if you'd like!"  
"When is it?"  
"Well their not performing there but Aaron is taking her down there on September 2nd and their going to NJ on the 5th. So when I call her later this week I can tell her that we'll meet her there!"  
"Alright sounds good!"  
"Hey!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was just wondering..."  
"Everythings ok between us, riiight?"  
"Yeah how'd you know? I know a lot about you boy!" I said. "And yes everything is cool between us." I answered kissing him.  
"Ok good!" He said kissing me back. "So what are you going to do about Jaimie?"  
"Nothing right now!" I answered. He just looked at me coldly. "What I have to let her cool off too." I answered walking back into the bathroom.  
"Don't you think you've done enough cooling off?" he asked.  
"Not with you!" I said walking out and pulling him into the bathroom.  
"Ohhhh I see how it is." He said after we got back into the hot tub.  
"Now you do. But you didn't until this happened." I said kissing him. About an hour passed and Jaimie walked into the bathroom.  
"Alright enough!" she said. "Greg get off Kendra and stop makin out! I need to talk to her alone for about 3 minutes."  
"But... I was just..."  
"Getting to the good stuff!" I finished for him.  
"Please?" she asked.  
"Oh fine. But only because I want the two of you to be on talking terms again." He answered kissing me. "I'll be back in 3 minutes. And I don't care if you're still talkin to her, we're going to finish what we started." He said winking at me.  
"Alright. Thanx." Jaimie said as he walked out.  
"First things first, you pissed me off and you knew it."  
"Yeah so. Sometimes I need to do that to get the point across to you." I interrupted her.  
"No."  
"YES."  
"Fine whatever. Still you pissed me off. And then I went in and did some thinking and what I said was wrong too."  
"Yeah but what you said got me thinking and you were right. So from now on I'm going to save my pictures! All of them!" I said getting her to laugh. We talked for about another three minutes. Then she asked, "So how long were you two in here makin' out?" "Um... About an hour. I'd say at the least!" She started laughing again. "What's so funny about that?' I asked. "Nothing! It's just cute!" "Cute oh pleaz you sound like my mother! For real!" "Oh I'm sorry Keng!" She said still laughing. "But I have to go because it's been more then 3 minutes." She said just as Greg came back in. "Alright we'll see you around 8:25." I said as she walked out of the room. "Ok 8:25 we'll be here!" she said and walked out of the room. "Yes we're on talking terms!" I said as Greg kissed my neck. "No worries now."  
"No worries!" he said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
About an hour later there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled from the bathroom.  
"It's Jaimie and Matt! It's 8:25!" Jaimie said.  
"Omg Greg!" I said.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"It's 8:25!!"  
"No really?"  
"You guys can come in!" I yelled.  
"Yeah come on we have to get dressed." I said getting out of the hot tub and closing the door before they got in the room. "We're in the bathroom we'll be right out!" I yelled putting my bathing suit back on.  
"Ok." Jaimie said.  
"Hey. I wasn't done with you!" Greg said getting out and coming up behind me.  
"I know but we have to be downstairs in 5 minutes!" I answered.  
"Tell Jaimie and Matt that I don't feel good so we can't go and we'll stay right here!"  
"And sulk because of the fun we could be having, but no instead we're sitting in bed because my boyfriend didn't want to go hang with our friends." I said.  
"Alright I get the picture!" he said putting a towel around his bathing suit and kissing me.  
"We just have to get dressed then we'll be ready to go." I said as we walked into the bedroom.  
"We're you two still making out in the hot tub?" Jaimie asked.  
"Um... No." Greg answered her. "Just relaxing!"  
"Yes Jaimie we were what's wrong with it?" I asked smiling.  
"Nothing. I just think you two are funny." She said.  
"Whatever." I said laughing and going to get dressed.  
"Kendra!" Greg said.  
"Yeah hun." I said turning around.  
"You have hickies all over your neck!" he said.  
"Ohh. Where's my foundation? It should cover it up!" I said looking for my make-up bag.  
"Here it is." Greg said handing me my bag.  
"Thanx hun." I said walking over to the merrier. I put enough foundation on my neck so that you probably couldn't even tell it's real color anymore! "Ok I'm ready to go." I said as Greg stood up from the bed. "Alright." He said taking my hand.  
"Ready?" Matt asked.  
"Yep." I answered.  
"Alright. Hey we're gonna get their before them." Jaimie said knocking on their door as we walked by.  
"Maybe, maybe not." I said. When we got out there they weren't there. So we talked and waited. After about 3 minutes of talking Jaimie and I saw Roger heading our way.  
"Hey guys. Travis doesn't feel g00d so he told me to come down here and have fun." He said looking at me.  
"He doesn't feel good?" I said. "I should be the one that doesn't feel good. Come on Jaimie."  
"Kendra. You can't go up there." He said.  
"And why not?" I asked turning to face him.  
"Because... um... You just can't." Roger said.  
"We'll be right back. You guys get to know each other!" I said winking at Greg. He winked back at me and Jaimie and I headed back inside to see what was up with Travis.  
"Hey Travis, it's Jaimie. Can I come in?" he asked through the door. He came and opened the door. "Look I..." he said looking at me. "Look I..." I said looking at him. "Please finish." "Um... Nah I'm good for now!" He answered. "No really come on finish!" Jaimie said. "I was going to say look I didn't mean to kiss her, it's just I felt it best!" he said not looking at me now. "No later then 8:30 you tell me!" I said changing the subject. "Look who's late!" "I know, but come on I don't feel like..." "You're coming!" I said looking him in the eye. "It won't be fun without you there. Please?" I begged. "Alright but only if you don't mention what happened earlier." He said. "I won't if you won't!" I said not even looking over to see what Jaimie's face looked like, incase she was clueless, which I knew she was! "Ok before we go anywhere you're both going to fill me in on what I don't know." She demanded trying not to laugh. "Um... didn't you hear what we just said?" Travis asked. "Yes but still." She said. "I kissed her earlier when you were mad at her." He said really fast and started walking away with me. He elbowed me while we were walking down the hall. "Hey what was that for?" I asked. "Oh did I hit you? I'm sorry I must not be able to walk straight." He said smiling. "Oh yeah sure." I said pushing him. "Hey what was that for?" He asked picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. When we got outside he started running on the grass. "GREG!! GREG!!" I screamed laughing. "What the hell are you doing?" Roger asked. "She pushed me." Travis yelled. "JAIMIE PLEASE!!! GREG, MATT, SOMEONE!!!" I yelled still laughing. "You want down?" Greg asked me standing behind Travis. "Yes please." I laughed. "Sorry no can do." Travis said spinning around. "OMG whatever you do don't spin I'll throw up on you." I warned him. "Ok sorry." He said turning around fast again so I could see Greg. "So what are you waiting for?" Greg asked me. "Someone to help me down please." I laughed again. "Sorry I can't help you!" Greg replied. "Please hunny, please?" I yelled as Travis took off again. "Um... let me think about that for a second. NOPE." He said laughing with Roger, Matt and Jaimie. "Come on!" I yelled. "You guys are no help." I said as Travis walked back over to them. He slapped my ass then put me down. "Thank you." "Yeah anytime. Where's the Frisbee?" "Right here!" Greg said throwing it to Matt. "Ah good." I said walking over to where Greg was standing. "Ok I thought you bought 2!" Greg said. "I did incase we lost one." I answered. "Oh you didn't buy one for you and Jaimie?" he asked. "What?" I asked looking at him as he threw it to Travis. "Dude why would you think that? Kendra's like one of the best girls out there that can throw a Frisbee." Travis said throwing it to me. "Thank you Travis." I said throwing it to Roger. "Yeah and Jaimie is up there she just needs to learn to flick her wrist better then she is." Roger said. I just burst out laughing. "Kendra stop it wasn't that funny." Matt said as Jaimie burst out into laughter. Travis and Roger looked at us like ok that is old but yeah it's funny I guess. Matt and Greg just looked at us like we were nuts. We spent a good 2 hours out there playing Frisbee when I Jaimie and I grew tired and laid near the water. Matt came over and started talking to us. "So what's up with the two of you?" he asked. "Nothing much just like looking up at the stars." I answered as the other three guys came over. "Really sense when?" Greg asked. "Sense forever." Jaimie answered. "Really Kendra?" he asked me. "Yeah I said looking up at him. Then I looked over at Travis, "I like sleeping under them better though." "Shut up." He said pushing me. Jaimie and I started laughing. "I'm lost." Greg said sitting down behind me. "That's ok hunny nobody said you needed to know everything k?" I said sitting in his lap and putting my head on his shoulder. "Ok." he answered simply. "Yeah but there is a rule that you're boyfriend should know everything, isn't there?" Roger asked laughing. "Yes and Greg knows everything." I said glaring at him. "We weren't dating over the summer anyway so what would it matter if anything did happen?" I asked. "What happened?" Greg whispered in my ear. "Nothing. He's just teasing." I said. "Yeah man I can tell you if anything happened you'd know." Travis said sitting down next to us. I hit him. "Ouch. What was that for?" "That was for running around with me over your shoulder." I laughed. "Want it to happen again?" "No I'm quite alright right now thank you." I said. I guess I fell asleep sometime after that because the next thing I knew Travis was holding me in the elevator. "Where's Greg?" I asked. "Walking up the stairs." "Why?" "I don't know they all decided to walk up the stairs and I said I couldn't carry you up the stairs so I'd take the elevator." He answered. "Oh." I said. "You can put me down now." "Ok." "So how long are we going to be in here?" "I think for like a few more seconds." He said as the elevator went 'Ding'. I looked him in the eyes and was about to say something when the elevator stopped. I looked at him and kissed him. Then ran out of the elevator and over to where I ran into Greg. "Kendra wait." "Yeah." I turned around smiling. "Nevermind. I'll see you in the morning. Or sometime tomorrow." He said going into his room. "She kissed me." He said when he got into his room. "Really?" Roger asked. "Yeah!" He replied. "Ok what are you going to do?" "Not much I can do, but not tell Greg. Jaimie says he's going to ask Kendra to marry him again." He told Roger. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Again?" Roger asked.  
"Yeah that's what I'm wondering... again!"  
"Call Jaimie."  
"What would I say?"  
"I don't know, just ask her what she meant by again!" Roger said.  
"True." Travis said picking up the phone. "Hey Jaimie. It's Travis, Roger and I were wondering what you meant by Greg asking Kendra to marry him again."  
"Well he asked her to marry him last summer. But something happened and well Kendra never took the ring back. So he's going to ask her again. Then they'll get married like they chose to last summer and never got to." She answered.  
"Ohh, ok then. Thanx for answering that for us. I got to go now bye."  
"Um... ok. Your welcome. Bye." Jaimie said hanging up the phone.  
"Who was that?" Matt asked.  
"Travis. Him and Roger were wondering why Greg was going to ask Kendra to marry him again!" She answered.  
"Ohh wait how'd they know?" Matt asked.  
"Um... because seeing as I can't tell Kendra I had to tell Travis. Also so he wouldn't get uptight around them. Don't ask why he would because it's a long story. And I don't really feel like telling it over and over again!" She said.  
"Don't worry I wasn't going to ask." He said kissing her.  
"I'm going to bed now. Good-night." Jaimie said.  
"Hey Kendra." Greg said.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened in the elevator?"  
"Nothing besides for me waking up in his arms without you there." I answered.  
"Oh I'm sorry I was talking to Matt and Jaimie about somethings."  
"It's ok that's what Travis told me. Then when the elevator stopped I thought you would be waiting outside of it for me, but you weren't."  
"Oh I'm sorry baby I was still talking to Jaimie til you bumped into me, because she had just gone into her room." He said coming up behind me and holding me.  
"I know. You don't have to apologize to me hunny." I said putting my arms around his neck.  
"I know but I feel bad now that you put it that way." He said kissing me.  
"Why? You shouldn't be! I didn't mean it to make you feel bad." I said putting my forehead to his.  
"No, no I know you didn't do it on purpose but still. I want us to stick together from now on!"  
"Promise?" I asked.  
"Yes. I promise and when we go to the race tomorrow with Jaimie and Matt. We won't go anywhere without each other." He said.  
"Ok no offence but lets not go that far. Because I don't want to have ladies look at me funky when you walk into the bathroom with me!" I said laughing with my head on his shoulder.  
"Haha. You're so funny." He said lifting my head and holding it in his hands.  
"I'm going to bed now because we have to get up really early." I said steeping out of his grip, and walking into the bedroom.  
"Now don't think you're getting away from me that fast." He said chasing me.  
"Yes I do!" I said grabbing my clothes and running out of the bedroom and into the bathroom closing the door before he got there. Unfortunately I forgot to lock it. So he just barged in while I was changing. "Hey did I tell you, you could come in here?" I asked.  
"Yes. You left the door unlocked." He said coming over to me.  
"Yeah I know but I'm trying to get dressed." I answered.  
"I can see that!" he said.  
"Will you get out." I said laughing and pushing him out of the room.  
"Hey." He said as I closed the door and this time locking it.  
"Hey what?" I yelled.  
"Hey I don't know." He replied.  
"I'll be out in a minute." I sighed.  
"Good!" he said walking back into the bedroom. About 3 minutes later I walked into the bedroom. "What took you so long?"  
"I wanted you to wait." I said laughing.  
"Ohh sure. You're so mean to me you know that."  
"Yes I know. What happened if something important was going to happen where I couldn't wait any longer?" he asked.  
"Then I think you would have come back and got me!" I said plopping down on the bed next to him.  
"Yeah true." he said.  
"So what's so important that you didn't come and get me?" I asked knowing that he had something on his mind.  
"I don't know!" He said looking at his hand.  
"Yeah you do." I said lying on his legs now looking up at him. "What's on you're mind?"  
"Lots of stuff!" he said.  
"You know I bet if there wasn't something very important on your mind right now you would have remembered to take you're shoes off, before getting into bed!" I said laughing.  
"Oh shit." He said throwing me off his legs and taking his sandals off.  
"So now tell me! What's on you're mind? Please you tell me everything." I pleaded.  
"Yeah I know!" he said smirking.  
"So tell me, please!" I asked facing him in his lap.  
"I love you!" he said laughing.  
"Ok is that what was on you're mind?" I asked. "Because I love you too!"  
"No let me finish!" he said trying not to laugh.  
"Ok but don't laugh." I said laughing at him.  
"Ok. I won't." he said taking my hands. "Jeeze is it that important?"  
"Yes just listen." He said putting his finger to my lips. "I've asked you this question before but something happened. So I'm going to ask you again." He said getting off the bed and down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
"OMG. YES!" I shrieked jumping off the bed and into his lap.  
"Really?"  
"I said yes last time didn't I?" I asked.  
"Yeah but still I didn't know if you had the same feeling..."  
"Greg..." I interrupted him.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Was I still with you after it happened?"  
"Yeah." He answered.  
"Ok then." I said.  
"And I'll always be there for you and with you only." He said kissing me.  
"Ok and I'll always be with you and you only. But for now we have to go to sleep because I'm not going to get up in the morning if I don't go to sleep right now." I said.  
"Ok!" He said getting in bed and holding me. "Good-nite baby."  
"Good-nite hunny." I said turning around to face him. "I love you." I said kissing him.  
"I love you too." He said kissing me back.  
The next morning.  
"Hey Kendra, it's time to get up sweetie. Come on we got to go." Greg said trying to wake me up.  
"Go away it's to early to get up. Leave me alone." I yelled turning over.  
"Come on sleepy head." He said pulling me out of bed. "If you want to go to the race you have to wake up and get us there."  
"OMG the race." I said standing up straight and getting dressed. "Come on lets go!"  
"Kendra!" Greg said. "Hair, make-up. You're actually not going to do that today?"  
"Yeah I'll brush my hair on our way down to the car. Then I'll put my make-up on when we get there. Because trust me we're not going to want to get out of the car right away. We'll stay at the car for about an hour if not two." I said.  
"Ok I'll go get Jaimie and Matt and meet you out by the car." He said.  
"No I'll go with you!" I said grabbing his hand.  
"Alright." He said kissing me. We walked over to Jaimie and Matt's door and knocked on it once and Jaimie was opening it.  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yeah are you?" I asked.  
"Yeah we've been ready for the past hour!" Matt said.  
"Really? Kendra just got out of bed."  
"I can tell. Want a bigger brush?" Jaimie asked me.  
"Huh? No I'm good." I answered.  
"Hey nice ring." Matt said as I placed my brush into my left.  
"Huh?" I said looking at my hand. "Oh thanx Matt."  
"What'd you do forget?" Jaimie asked.  
"Not exactly!" I said. "How can I forget about that?"  
"I don't know how could you forget about it?" Greg asked.  
"I can't!" I said kissing him.  
"Yeah you could. If you were concentrating on how you were going to tell someone, maybe by the name... Travis." Jaimie said.  
"Oh and you don't have to worry about that because Jaimie already told him!" Matt said. "Ouch!"  
"He asked me last night. What was I supposed to say?"  
"How did he know?"  
"I told him the other day!"  
"How did you know?"  
"Greg told us." Matt said.  
"What you thought I was going to keep it a secret from our best friends?" He asked me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"No not really." I said getting in the car and driving off toward the track. About an hour later we were there, and in about another hour we were in our parking space!  
"So what now?" Matt asked.  
"We sit here for about an hour!" Greg said.  
"But what about our pit passes?" Jaimie asked.  
"We'll use them don't worry." I said putting my make-up on. About an hour later we got out of the car and went down to the track. About an hour after we went in we used or pit passes and got into the pits.  
"Omg there's Jr. Can we go get his autograph?" Jamie said.  
"Omg yeah lets." I said looking at Jr. walking all alone, which is really unusual!  
"Hey Jr. can we get your autograph?" Jaimie asked walking up to him really fast.  
"Yeah sure." He answered. "What's your name?"  
"Jaimie." She answered.  
"Ok how do you spell it... Ok... there you are Jaimie. And what's your name?" He asked.  
"Kendra."  
"Kendra... That's a pretty name I haven't heard it before!" He said looking at me. "There you go Kendra."  
"Hey you're Greg Raposo aren't you?" Jr. asked Greg.  
"Yeah. How do you know me?" Greg asked.  
"I've seen you around. I stopped into one of your concerts when you were in N.C. but they didn't let me meet you. They said you were too busy, so I left and figured that you would be back so then I could meet you!" Jr. said.  
"So you listen to my music?"  
"Not really. I just wanted to meet you because I'd heard of you from some of my friends' kids. So I figured I'd try to meet you with some of them because they were dying to meet you. But like I said they told me you were very busy and I know what it means when a bodyguard turns you down." He said laughing.  
"Oh next time just tell them that we're pals then they'll come talk to me and let you in!" Greg said. "And hell bring those kids you talk about, I'd be glad to autograph some things for them!"  
"Really that's great."  
"Will all fans please report to your seats, will all fans please report to your seats." The loud speaker said.  
"Well that means we have to go. Maybe we'll see you later." Matt said walking off with Jaimie.  
"Yeah I hope sooner then later!" Jr. hollered back.  
"Bye Jr." Jaimie yelled. When we got to our seats we watched the person sing the national anthem then the race began. We sat through about half the race when Jaimie and I decided we were hungry so we got up and went to get food. When we came back Jr. was in the lead.  
"Wow what happened?" Jaimie asked.  
"He just kinda picked up a lot of speed." Matt answered taking the fried dough from Jaimie.  
"What'd you get me?" Greg asked me.  
"Nothing!" I said smiling at him.  
"Oh thanx." He said.  
"Nah, I got you a fried dough." I said handing it to him.  
"Ohh thanx!" he said smiling.  
"Your welcome hunny." I said starting to eat mine.  
"Your welcome hunny." He said mimicking me. "No kiss."  
"Not now that you said that!" I said looking at him.  
"Oh thanx." He said looking at me.  
"You know I love you." I said taking a huge bite of my fried dough  
"Yes I know." He said kissing me.  
"Good." I said turning and watching the race.  
"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked.  
"Nothing you'll want to know about." Greg said turning to me.  
"Yeah that's true seeing as all you've ever done is kissed Jaimie!" I said laughing.  
"Ohhhhhhh, Noooo, don't let him pass you. Go, go, go!" Jaimie yelled standing up. Just then the yellow flag came out as the cars came around turn 4. "Omg he spun him out!"  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked jumping up.  
"He spun him out. Didn't you see it?"  
"No." Matt said.  
"Omg it was great!" she said sitting down.  
"Well all I know is that. You guys! Save that for later." Jaimie yelled at Greg and me.  
"Sorry, what happened?" I asked laughing.  
"Jr. spun Jeff Gordon out, and I mean outtt." Jaimie said jumping in her seat.  
"Really? Way to go Jr." I yelled jumping up.  
"Yeah!" Greg said standing up. We went through 4 more cautions and one red flag because of too much car fluid on the track in one large area.  
"Wow that was a really great race." Jaimie said walking out back to the trailers where we were going to buy things.  
"Yeah I know right?" I said.  
"Yeah I know right?" Greg said looking at Matt.  
"Ya I know this is like the best race of the season!" Matt said playing along with Greg.  
"Do you just like mimicking me today or are you going to be like this the rest of the year?" I asked jumping on his back.  
"The rest of the year." He answered looking up at me.  
"Great this is going to be one hell of a year." I said.  
"Oh and you know it!" He said jumping up and down.  
"Ok stop. Or I'm going to bite my tongue!" I said trying to get off his back.  
"Ok. I will." He said jumping up again.  
"Greg I mean it." I said sliding off his back.  
"Hey why'd you get down?"  
"Because you're being a jerk!" I laughed stopping at one of Jr.'s trailers with Jaimie.  
"Which one do you think would look better?" she asked me.  
"Um... that one." I said pointing to one of the baseball t-shirts.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok." she said buying it. When we were done shopping we headed out to the car, and sat in it talking, making out and playing cards for about a good 3 hours.  
"Ok when is this traffic going to move?" Greg asked putting his head in my lap.  
"In about an hour." I said looking down at him playing with his hair.  
"Get out." Matt said.  
"No you get out it's my car!" I said.  
"Haha Kendra. You're so funny."  
"I know aren't I?"  
"No." Greg said looking up at me. I just glared down at him. "Ok I'm sorry I was kidding!" He said laughing.  
"I know. What'd you think I was mad?"  
"Yeah kinda."  
"Oh I'm sorry hunny."  
"It's ok." he said leaning up and kissing me.  
"You two apologize at the strangest things!" Jaimie said as the traffic started to move.  
"Wow maybe us apologizing over silly things is a good sign because it got traffic moving!" I said.  
"Yeah true." Greg said sitting up.  
"I don't think so. I think it was just a fluke." Matt said.  
"Ok whatever!" I said laughing and moving with traffic. About an hour later we were out on the road, and about half an hour after that we were in smooth sailing because we were away from all the traffic.  
"Wow that was slow." Jaimie said.  
"Yeah what'd you think it was going to be easy to get out of their or something?" I asked her.  
"Yeah kinda." She said laying her head on Matt's shoulder.  
"Well now you know it isn't." I said laughing.  
"Yeah true."  
"How much longer til we get back to the hotel?" Greg asked.  
"Probably about a half hour from here!" I said.  
"Ok good because I'm hungry and feel like going swimming!" He said.  
"Swimming or sitting in the hot-tub/bathtub?" Matt asked. "Because I could go for sitting in the hot-tub/bathtub thingy right about now!"  
"Yeah that's true." Greg said looking at me. "I feel like going in that too!"  
"Yeah ok. What ever you say." I said looking at him then back at the road. When we got back to the hotel it was about 10:30 and the 4 of us split up and went into our rooms.  
"You coming in?" Greg asked from the bathroom.  
"No I'm so tired. You have no idea." I said faking a yawn.  
"Ahhh, I see. But I'm going in here. So you can wait!" He said laughing.  
"O-MG I'm coming I said running into the bathroom."  
"I knew you would." He said pulling me in.  
"Um... My clothes!" I said turning around.  
"So what take 'em off!" he said winking at me.  
"Ah no. I'm going to put my suit on."  
"Ok but I'm telling you you'll have it off by the time we decide to go to bed!"  
"OMG ok I'm coming." I said stripping and getting in.  
"There happy?" I asked sitting in his lap.  
"Yes, now I am!"  
"Better be!" I said turning around in his lap.  
"Trust me. I am!" he said kissing me. I guess that we were making out for a while because when I looked at the time on the clock it said 12:30.  
"Greg hunny." I said.  
"Yeah." he asked still kissing my neck.  
"It's 12:30 in the morning."  
"And you're point is?"  
"I'm tired and we've been in here for 2 hours."  
"Ok we'll go to bed." He said. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
When I woke up the next morning Greg was just starring at me. "Do you have a starring problem?" I asked him.  
"Yes when I'm starring at you I do."  
"Really? I feel so special!" I said getting closer to him.  
"I know you do." He said putting his arm around me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him from under his arm.  
"Nothing." He said smiling at me.  
"Greg. What's wrong?"  
He took my hand and sat me up. "I got a call from your mom earlier." Then he stopped.  
"Yeah what'd she say?"  
"Well hunny, she told me to tell you..." he stopped and looked me in the eye. "You're uncle has cancer."  
"OMG!" I said.  
"Come here, come here." He said pulling me into a hug. "It's ok. You'll be ok."  
"Which one?" I asked crying.  
"Bob." He said holding me.  
"OMG." I cried again.  
"Kendra. Talk to me." He said after a few minutes of me crying.  
"What is there to say?" I asked crying into his shoulder.  
"I don't know. What are you thinking?" he asked.  
"That I want you to stop asking me questions and just hold me." I said looking up at him.  
"Ok." he said holding me and rocking me back and forth. "If you want to talk just say so." He added.  
"Ok." I said quietly sobbing into his shoulder still. Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" Greg hollered from the bedroom. All he heard was mumbling.  
"I'm coming hold on." He said putting my head on the pillow. "I'll be right back."  
"Greg are you there?"  
"Yes I'm coming who is it?"  
"It's Lauren!"  
"WHAT?" he asked.  
"It's Lauren silly. Open up." She said as he opened the door.  
"I heard who you said it was."  
"Hey." She said when he opened the door. "I heard about Kendra. Where is she? I brought her some presents." She said walking in.  
"What? How'd you hear about her?"  
"You're manager. Now where is she?"  
"In our bedroom."  
"Go get her while I let her other present in here." She said.  
"Um... ok but if she doesn't want to come out I'm not going to make her." He said walking into the room. "Kendra." He said sitting down next to me. "Lauren's here! She brought you some presents. She wants you to come out into the livingroom for a minute. Then we'll come back in here."  
"Ok." I said giving him my hand.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Yes!" Greg said.  
As soon as I walked out of the room and saw a blond head sitting on the couch I screamed, "AARON CARTER!" and ran back into the bedroom before he could turn around.  
"Dude where'd she go?" he asked.  
"Back in there!" Greg said looking shocked.  
"Oh, mind if I go in there?"  
"No, go ahead!" Greg said as Aaron walked in.  
"Hey, Kendra... right?" he asked me.  
"Y-Yeah." I said looking at him.  
"Yeah that's what Lauren told me. She said you were having family problems, and you would kill to see me. So I said a friend of yours is a friend of mine and the next thing I knew here I was!" He said laughing.  
"Really? She didn't even ask you if you wanted to come up here?"  
"Nope she just dragged me up here. Well first I had to stop at Greg's house so we could get all the information of where you guys were and all. But that's about it!" He said laughing again.  
"Wow. Lauren did this for me?" I asked him.  
"Yeah." Aaron answered.  
"I'll be right back." I said running out the bedroom door.  
"Lauren, I love you!" I said giving her a huge hug.  
"Really?" She asked, looking at me funny.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yea I know but we can't stay long because we have to go back down to Florida."  
"Yeah Lauren so wanted you to get to see me she took us off track of where we were going!" Aaron said laughing.  
"Wow." I said sitting on the couch.  
About 2 hours later  
"Oh Kendra before we leave I forgot I have another present for you." Lauren said pulling an envelope out of her purse.  
"Oh you don't have to." I said. "Getting to meet Aaron was enough."  
"No, no, here." She said handing me the envelope. "You get to meet Andy Roddick!"  
"Really?" I asked with bulging eyes.  
"Yeah, you and 3 friends. The day after the race!" She said. "And I think Mandy is going to be there too."  
"Omg no way. I love her!" I said.  
"I know Greg told me." She said. "Well I'd love to stay and talk more, but we have to go back down south. And it's going to be a long trip. So we'll talk later on the phone." She said walking to the door with Aaron.  
"Ok well it was nice talking to you and getting to know you Aaron. And Lauren we'll talk soon." I said as they walked out the door.  
"Ok see ya soon." Lauren said.  
"Yeah bye." Aaron said kissing my cheek.  
"Bye." Greg and I said.  
  
A/N: Sry this chapter is so short. I kinda got writers block. If you have any ideas throw them at me and I'll think about them. Thanx. Kengy 


End file.
